Warrior's Drabbles
by The Fate Of Destiny
Summary: Menjawab Drabble challange-nya Pyro di facebook. Kumpulan Drabble dari Warriors series:Dynasty&Samurai Warriors Orochi! Total 10 cerita dgn genre gado2 : Humor,Parody,Angst,Friendship,Romance,Family,Tragedy. Enjoy my 1st fanfic! Reviews 'r hug-able :


THE WARRIOR'S DRABBLES

**Some Opening Words From AMM :**

Hai semua, gue animemangamania. Disingkat AMM. Atau panggil Dara juga boleh^^. Biasanya gue nyemplung di dunia Dynasty/Samurai Warriors AMV (anime music video) di YT, dimana klip – klip dari DWSW disinkronisasi sama suatu lagu. Intiya sama kayak music video di MTV, Cuma videonya diganti :). Kalo berminat bisa cari gue dengan nama yang sama di Youtube hehe.

Okay, sorry for the stupid promotion. So, this is **my first** attempt in the Fanfiction world, masih berhubungan sama DWSW. Lebih tepatnya membalas challenge drabbles dari Hui Na/PyroMystic/D***na di Facebook. Tapi gue post di sini cos Im not 'PD' enough to post it there . .

LOL So, here it goes! Ada 10 Drabbles, gado – gado dari Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, sama crossover dari 2 itu (Warriors Orochi). Insya Allh pas 100 kata semuanya (menurut Akang Word ya.. En beberapa maksa ngilangin spasinya :P). Genre-nya mayan lengkap sih.. Dari Humour, Parody, Angst, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Romance, Family, Tragedy, Drama, Supernatural,dst. Hope you enjoy and don't be harsh. This is my first time, remember^^. Don't forget to rate and comment! LOL joking. Don't forget to review, but no flame please :D

Enjoy!

~animemangamania~

FATHER

**Genre : Parody/Humor**

**Chracters : Gan Ning & Ling Tong**

_Cring Cring Cring_

Di tengah desiran pasir di tanah, suara gemerincing bel menyusup di Xia Kou, yang siang itu penuh dengan para prajurit Wu yang tengah bertarung. Sumber suara? Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Gan Ning The Bells',berlari dengan lincahnya, menerobos bak orang kesurupan sambil mengayunkan pedang bajak lautnya dengan liar. .

"Yaaaah!", sesosok tubuh dengan rambut pony tail menyerang Gan Ning dari atas, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

_Trang!, _pedang dan Nunchaku pun beradu.

"Hey, wat da' hell are ya' doin?", kata Gan Ning dengan gaya 'Gangsta'nya. Si penyerang mendarat dan berbalik.

"You killed my father!"

"No... I AM your father."

"NOOOOOOOOO…!"

_A/N : Ehm, ini sih sebenernya buat AMV (music videos) gue. Yang serinya 'Craziness Random Music', episode 5 hahaha. Ini parody dari dialognya Star Wars, Gan Ning = Dark Vader. Ling Tong = Luke._

COLDNESS

**Genre : Angst**

**Chracters : Gan Ning & Ling Tong**

'Dimana dia?", Cuma satu kalimat itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Otakku bekerja untuk mencari kemungkinan dimana dia berada sekarang.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sewaktu aku melihat sosoknya di tengah hujan? Kemudian ia hilang, bagai ditelan hujan. Ada satu kemungkinan, kemungkinan yang terburuk. Kumohon,ja-

"Gan Ning!", aku melompat dari kudaku, menghampirinya yang terkulai lemah di bawah pohon.

"Heh", senyum tersinggung di bibirnya yang penuh darah.

'Aku terlambat..', pikirku pasrah. Badanku lemas. Kulihat ia mengangkat tangannya. Kugapai tangan itu.

"Soal ayah…mu.. Ma..af"

"Hentikan...", aku menatap matanya.

"See..ya", senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum yang hangat. Tangan yang hangat. Namun kehangatan itu memudar..memudar...

.....Dingin...

_A/N : Rada Yaoi-ish ya? __Yah tergantung kalian juga sih sebenernya. Tapi gue suka mereka sebagai rival (gue gak demen shounen ato shoujo ai, kecuali buat lucu-lucuan). __Based on salah satu cutscene-nya Ling Tong di DW6 : Special._

ANOTHER ERA

**Genre : AU/Friendship**

**Chracters : Kaihime & Kunoichi**

"Selamat jalan, Kai-Hime!", serempak sebaris pria sangar berkimono menunduk mengantar Nona mereka yang baru keluar dari mobil limousine..

"Nona, tasnya..", kata pria yang berbadan paling besar berambut gimbal coklat.

"Arigatou, Fuuma-san.", jawab gadis manis berambut merah. Dialah Kai, pewaris Geng Yakuza Hojo.

Kai masuk ke gerbang Musou Gakuen dengan semangat.

"Kuno-chan! Ohayouuuu!", sapanya.

"Ha? Ah, ohayou"

"Doushite? Ko bengong?", Kai melihat coklat di tangan sahabatnya, "Oh...Valentine yaaa?"

_BLUSH_

"Katanya klub ninja! Sana, samperin Yuki-Oujisama-mu!", ia mendorong punggungnya.

"Iya, gue baru mau ko!", Kunoichi memeletkan lidah,ngacir.

'Dasar. Kalau kami hidup di zaman yang berbeda, apakah keadaannya sama?', batin Kai seraya tersenyum.

_A/N : Sejujurnya, kalo ngeliat relationship Kaihime ma Kunoichi di SW3, bener2 ngingetin gue ke 2 sahabat di shoujo-manga. Ditambah lagi cutscene waktu Kai ngehibur Kunoichi setelelah..emm gue jg ga ngerti bhs Jepang sih, tapi keknya lagi berantem ama Yukimura, bener – bener kayak di komik cewek. Alhasil, gue sering ngebayangin mereka dalam versi SMA-nya hahaha. _

THE REAL REASON

**Genre : Family/Humor**

**Characters : Mitsuhide & Gracia**

"Gracia-chaaaan! Darimana aja kamu, sayang?? Papi khawatir banget..!". Itulah sambutan Mitsuhide-the-super-hot-daddy-with-sparkling-hair tiap kali anak gadisnya menginjak rumah.

"Gracia tadi ke tempat Om Nobunaga, Pi. Di kuil Honno", jawab Gracia yang berambut merah dengan polos. Sang Papi sedikit lega anaknya ga 'outing' sama si so-called-playboy-but-pedo-inside Magoichi Saika.

"Sayang, lain kali, BILANG Papi kalau mau pergi – pergi. Ntar biar Papi anter", Mitsuhide mengelus rambut anaknya, "Tadi gimana, senang?"

"Iya Pi! Tadi Om Nobu main kendama sama Gracia! Terus ngajarin tentang *PIIIIIIP*, terus..", Mitsuhide membeku.

"Belajar apa?"

"Belajar *PIIIIP*."

"Oh gitu, ya sudah. Waktunya tidur sayang.."

Malam itu...

"The enemy lies at Honno-ji!"

_A/N : Garing ya? Heheh. Gracia sama Mitsuhide keknya lucu ya kalo dibikin kayak gini. Abis Mitsuhide diem – diem gitu keknya tipe ayah yang over-protektif deh. Trus map juga ya buat om Nobu, lo jadi pedo gt di sini wakakak. Habis.. Nobunaga kalo dihumorin diem – diem sister complex jg kocak tuh. Jadi dlampiasin ma Gracia deh skrg hahha. Oia jgn pada nete (negative thinking) dlu ya tentang *PIIIP*, tapi silahkan Anda interpretasikan sendiri.._

WRONG TIME

**Genre : Humor**

**Characters : Masamune & Hideyoshi**

Masamune Date, daimyo cilik yang sering membuat ricuh dengan menjadi pihak ketiga di setiap peperangan. Kali ini pun, seperti biasa ia naik di atas kuda mengenakan baju bermotif harimau nan imoetzz.

"Baka!", itu pasti dia.

TUNG TUNG, begitulah bunyinya setiap kali ia melompat memukul kepala dengan pedang kayu.

"Itu dia! Base camp Oda! Hiiaaaa!", dan seperti biasa juga tanpa perhitungan ia langsung menyerbu komandan musuh.

"Tunggu, bocah! Di dalam..", Hideyoshi yang baru datang berusaha menghentikannya. Terlambat..

Krik..krik..

Beberapa detik kemudian Masamune keluar dengan wajah SANGAT merah dan hidung mimisan.

"Apa kubilang? Jangan masuk kalau Nobunaga-sama dan Nouhime sedang didalam berdua."

_A/N : Yahh.. Nobunaga ama Nou memang sangat 'hot' di SW1. __Adegan kisu-nya aja ada berapa, coba? Nah, di salah sati in-game-cutscene, tepatnya sebelum Anegawa, di situ si NN malah kisu di dalam base camp, dan misteriusnya ga ada orang sama sekali di base yang harusnya dijaga ketat selain mereka. Dari situ gue kepikiran, jangan – jangan pengikut mereka memanga ngarti kalo kadang ada waktu 'sakral' bagi ntu dua? Soal Masamune, ini juga di yang versi SW1. Jadi, ga heran dong kenapa reaksi dia kayak gitu?_

WRONG PLACE

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Characters : Nagamasa & Oichi**

"Oichi, gomennasai..",pemuda berambut pirang berkata dengan pilu di depan kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa Nagamasa-sama. Inilah takdir kita",

"Tapi aku sudah mengkhianati Oda...mengkhianatimu...",ia memalingkan muka.

*Lagu 'My Heart Will Go On' mulai terdengar entah darimana*

"Kau tak pernah mengkhianatiku. Sejak kita mengikat janji, aku adalah Azai, bukan Oda. Bukan begitu?.",Oichi memegang pipi Nagamasa agar mereka berpandangan.

Nagamasa tersenyum,"Kau tahu, Oichi? Hatikku menjadi milikmu sejak itu",

"Begitu juga hatiku. Aishiteru..",mereka pun berciuman.

"Heyyaaa!",satu prajurit lagi bertarung TEPAT di sebelah mereka.

"Astaga,for GOD SAKE! Bisa–bisanya mereka ngegombal dan 'kisu' di tengah pertarungan seperti itu??",Toshiie cengok.

"Oh,kau baru pertama kali melawan Azai ya?",jawab Hideyosi santai..

_A/N : Another romance gag. Rada ngerinding gue nulis beginian. __Tapi omongan mereka emang biasanya kek gitu, kan? Nou n Nobu udah ga terlalu show off lagi di SW2, digantiin sama RomeoxJuliet versi sengoku ini. __Mereka memang ga terlalu 'fisik', tapi kalo ngegombal. Ya Alohh…panjang benerrrr! Udah gitu sering lagi tiba2 ber-lovey dovey ria pas lagi tengah2 berantem. __Waktu pertama kali maen Anegawa, pikiran gue persis kek si Toshiie wahaha. __But still, they're my fav couple :)_

HOW TO BE A MAN

**Genre : Parody**

**Characters : Ranmaru & Huang Gai**

Namaku Ranmaru Mori, pria tulen,pelayan Oda Nobunaga. Sejak dunia kami bersatu karena Orochi, aku bergabung dengan Wu. Di sinilah aku bertemu dengan Huang Gai, yang sangat kuidolakan. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia, sangat 'cowok'. Aku capek dikira cewek!.

"Huang Gai-sama.."

"What?"

"How can I..be a man like you?"

"Easy! To be a man..", ia memulai, "You must be swift as a coursing river. To be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon. To be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of.. the Moooooooooooon..!"

Ranmaru hanya bisa sweat drop.

_A/N : Cuma ide random aja.. Tau kan itu lirik lagu apa? Lirik lagu dari film Mulan, 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You", yang udah 2 kali gue pake buat AMV *promosi mode ON*. Sebenernya ini juga cocok buat Liu Chan. Tapi, Ranmaru lebih cocok ah! Lagian, dlu gue 100% ngira dia cewek, sampai akhirnya beli SW2:Empires en ngeliat event-nya. Gue kira dulu dia istri mudanya Nobunaga tuh hahaha._

REASON WHY THEY CALL ME DEMON KING

**Genre : Family/Drama**

**Characters : Nobunaga & Oichi**

Mereka memanggilku 'Maou', Raja Setan... Aku tak menyangkalnya. Aku memang kejam. Hal yang itu benar.

Kini, orang – orang menganggapku penyelamat karena aku mengalahkan Orochi. 'Raja Setan' sang penyelamat, katanya.. Mungkin mereka benar.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan berantem!", itu Xiao Qiao. Istri Zhou Yu yang membantuku. Melihatnya seperti itu, tanganku melayang sendiri untuk menepuk kepalanya.

'Oichi...', ingatan tentang adikku datang lagi. Ia mengingatkanku tentang dia.

"Aligatou, Onii-chama", aku masih ingat wajah polosnya yang sangat bahagia saat kuberi ia kendama. Kemudian suaminya mengkhianatiku. Harusnya ikatan kami menjadi kisah lalu. Tapi kenapa aku masih mengingatnya?

......

Mereka bilang, aku tak punya hati.

Benarkah itu?

_A/N : Btw, 'Benarkah itu' kurang – lebih bisa diartiin '__**Is that so'**__, kata favorit Nobunaga. Like I said before, ada kemungkinan sebenernya Nobunaga siscon ma Oichi haha. Tapi ini versi normalnya. __Ga mungkin lah dia gada rasa sama ade sendiri? Di SW1 mereka deket, apalagi gue Cuma ngeliat wajah Nobu ngelunak waktu endingnya Oichi SW1. Di SW2, keknya jadi tambah jauh. Gue rada berharap aja, setidaknya mereka dibikin agak care satu sama lain. Ini adegan dari Ending Sengoku dari Warriors Orochi. Nobunaga juga lebuh soft ke Xiao Qiao, mungkin karena di amirip Oichi yang dulu? __Sweet juga dia rupanya.._

DREAM OF THE FUTURE

**Genre : Supernatural**

**Characters : Chosokabe & Mitsuhide**

Sore yang damai di Kastil Akechi. Matahari hampir terbenam,dan orang – orang bisa mendengar suara petikan merdu dari _Shamisen _Chosokabe Motochika. Sang pemilik kastil mendengarkan sambil menutup mata.

"Mitsuhide..", permainannya berhenti.

"Hmm?",Mitsuhide masih menutup mata.

"Aku..mimpi aneh.",ia menaruh shamisennya,"Entah di mana, aku..memegang benda yang mirip dengan shamisen sambil bernyanyi di atas panggung. Cahaya aneh menyorotiku. Aku tidak sendirian. Banyak orang di bawah yang berteriak..bukan namaku. Mereka bilang..'Gackt'.''

"Kau yakin itu dirimu?"

"Ya. Mereka membawa banyak lukisanku.",ia terkekeh, "Entah itu kapan, tapi aku berharap..suatu saat kita bisa bermain musik tanpa memikirkan strategi perang"

"Yaah.."

Matahari terbenam.

Satu lagi hari yang penuh harapan..

_A/N: Kesimpulanya? Certanya Gackt Camui, sang pengisi soundtrack SW3 tuh REINKARNASI-nya Chosokabe wakaka. Termasuk supernatural gak ya? Kan mimpi tentang masa depan... Btw, '_benda yang mirip dengan shamisen'_=Gitar listrik, 'Cahaya aneh'=Lampu panggung, 'Lukisan'=Poster. __Jadi dia ngimpi lagi konser di masa depan._

HE LIVES IN ME

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy**

**Characters : Sun Ce & Da Qiao**

Berat rasanya bertemu hanya untuk mengatakan "Selamat tinggal" kepada kekasihmu. Mereka keluar dari kamar,meninggalkan kami. Dia terbaring lemah di ranjang. Aku bisa melihat lukanya yang masih basah walau diperban.

"Bintangnya cantik.",ia memecah keheningan.

"I..iya.."

"Sama sepertimu",dia tak pandai bicara,rayuannya selalu sama. Tapi itulah yang kusukai darinya.

Aku memaksakan senyumku,namun air mataku tetap terjatuh ke pipinya.

"Hei..kok nangis?"

"Ti,tidak.."

"Tenang saja,aku tak akan pergi. Kalau pun iya,aku akan terus hidup...Di sini",ia memegang perutku,membuatku terkejut.

"Sun Ce,darimana kau..?",bukannya menjawab,ia menarikku agar bibir kami bersentuhan.

"Karena kita satu".

Dia benar. Walau ia pergi,Sun Ce akan terus hidup. Sekarang pun,ia ada di dalam diriku..

_A/N: Yeah I know it's kinda cheesy. Di sini gue ngambil penyebab kematian Sun Ce yang di DW6 (luka fisik), bukan karena semacem penyakit di DW5 atau mati di tengah perang kayak di DW4XL. Soal anak mereka, gue baca di Wiki kalau Sun Ce punya 1 anak yang lahir setelah kematiannya dia. Anggaplah itu dia. Mudah – mudahan ini jadi tearjerker ya.._

**Some Closing Words From AMM :**

Jadi, selesailah 10 Drabbles itu. Maap klo ga sesuai atura dan sejenisnya. Kemungkinannya ga tertutup untuk gue manjangin drabble – drabble ini jadi one shot, two shot, atau bahkan multi chapter hehe^^. Itu pun kalau gue niat ;P

Okee.. Sebagai newbie di sini, saran sangat diharapkan. Terutama bagi para tetua alias senior alias senpai. Once again, reviews are very hug-able :) See you in my next fanfic!

~animemangemangamania~


End file.
